clichés
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque a todos nos han pasado algunos de estos, y nuestros personajes de Soul Eater no son la excepción XD
1. cliché numero 1

_mostrarle un juego a alguien y que se vicie mas que tu._

-¿Que hacen?- preguntó inocentemente la espada demoniaca al ver a su técnico y al chico alvino frente al televisor, sumidos en un extraño y para nada normal silencio

-estan jugando, no vas a distraerlos con nada- le contestó Maka

-ya veo- ambas voltearon a ver al escuchar unos gritos

-¡EN TU CARA EVANS!- y acto seguido una estridente carcajadada, de esas que se escuchaban en los lugares mas reconditos del universo, proveniente de la boca de Black Star

-cabrón- fue todo lo que dijo el alvino con fastidio

-¿te ganó?- preguntó la tsundere, el chico solo asintio con molestia

-¿que juego es?- preguntó Tsubaki

-mortal combat: deception- contestó su megalomano compañero

-la verdad es que no le veo gracia a los juegos de pelea- comentó la Albarn alzando una ceja

-eso es porque no has jugado Mortal Combat- le dijo el peliazul

-lo admito-

-¿quieres jugar?- le preguntó la guadaña

-vale-

-¿puedo yo tambien?- a la pelinegra le habia llamado la atención

-claro-.

El chico les enseño a ambas a seleccionar el personaje

-me gustan los que tienen ataques de fuego así que me quedo con Scorpion- dijo la rubia

-yo los de hielo, así que Sub Zero- expresó sus gustos la espada

-ahora solo ponen pause y ven las combinaciones de ataques- explicó

-veo que es bastante simple- comentó Tsubaki

-no te confies, ¿por qué no se hechan una peleita y ven?-

-porque no...- murmuró su técnico.

-Apuesto a que van a matarse a golpes leves- comentó el chico esrella

-es posible- ambos escucharon una risa maligna

-¡TRAGATE MIS LLAMAS JODIDA PERRA!- Maka se reía de manera similar a Light Yagami

-¡¿POR QUE MEJOR NO TE MUERES UN RATO MALDITA ZORRA?!- la cara de psicopata que tenía la espada demoniaca dejaba un tanto corta a Gasai Yuno

-creo que podemos irnos olvidando de jugar nosotros- dijo el Evans un tanto asustado

-es eso, o les quitamos el juego- volvieron a mirarlas

-ni de coña- sentenciaron ambos.

* * *

no, aun no termino el epiologo de "si fueras lesbiana, Maka", me falta terminar la mitad y el (inserte mucho insultos fuertes aqui) no hace mas que quitarme tiempo para escribir. Como sea, en este fic voy a poner a nuestro queridos personajes en situaciones que siempre nos pasan a todos XD.

Nos leemos!


	2. cliché numero 2

_Esa sensación de cuando alguien encuentra algo vergonzoso en tu habitación..._

_Y tu no sabes como decir que no es tuyo..._

Maka estaba recostada en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y con "La historia sin fin" descanzando en sus manos, a su lado, sobre la mesa de centro, había un paquete de galletas Oreo abierta, en señal de que la chica era la clase de persona incapaz de sentarse a leer sin algo de comer a la mano.

Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando la gata mágica entro con una bolsa de tela en la mano

-hola Maka-chan- la saludo. No obtuvo respuesta.

Blair sabía que era mas seguro abrir la caja de pandora que molestar a la tsundere cuando estaba leyendo, pero tambien sabía que, con tal de poder reanudar su lectura, la Albarn aceptaría cualquiero cosa.

Y eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

-¿Puedo dejar esto en tu cuarto?- preguntó señalando la bolsa

-si- y así sin más, Blair dejo su mas reciente adquisición bajo la cama de la técnico que, despues de treinta páginas de historia, se había olvidado por completo del asunto.

-Oye Maka, ¿me prestas tus apuntes?- le preguntó el alvino a la rubia

-mi mochila está en mi cuarto- fue la respuesta de la chica.

El Evans entró a la habitación de Maka y se disponía a sacar la libreta de aquella mochila verde cuando noto algo que sobresalía de abajo de la cama de la rubia. Un poco extrañado y sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo sacó: tenía en sus manos la bolsa que Blair había dejado allí un par de horas antes.

Sin embargo, para él, aquello pertenecía a su técnico y ella lo había escondido para que nadie mas lo viera.

Dios, con ponerlo así, era imposible no hecharle un vistazo...

-¿los encontraste?- preguntó la chica acercandose a su cuarto.

Su cara quedo hecha tdo un poema y aproximadamente el 90% de toda la sangre de su cuerpo es acomuló en sus mejillas.

Soul observaba con curiosidad los objetos que, posiblemente, había sacado de la bolsa que Blair había dejado bajo su cama.

Eran artefactos de sadomasoquismo.

El chico tenía en su mano derecha un latigo, un bosal y en la otra algunas cuerdas con pinta de estar hechas exclusivamente para practicar bondage.

Mierda.

-Eso...- la chica sintió como si todas las posibles explicaciones se acomularan en su garganta y se pelearan por salir de tal manera que ninguna conocia el sonido

-no tienes porque avergonzarte...no voy a...juzgate, lo prometo...- le dijo Soul un tanto nervioso

-no es...-

-y tampoco se lo voy a contar a nadie...-

-quería decir que ...-

-pero eso si...- su rostro se puso serio -¿tienes...con quien usarlos?-

-verás...-

-ya veo...- los dejó sobre la cama y salio de la habitación preguntandose como se llamaría el sujeto al que iba a degollar al día siguiente.

Maka se quedo parada en la puerta

-no son mios...- murmuró sabiendo que ya era muy tarde para aclarar aquel malentendido.

Definitivamente, a Blair le iban a hacer falta varias de sus vidas...


	3. cliché numero 3

_Darte cuenta de que estás leyendo una historia erótica..._

_Y seguirla leyendo..._

Cuando Maka llegó al departamento que compartía con su arma y la gata mágica, vio dos notas pegadas en el refrigerador

"tuve un problema en el cabaret, volveré en un rato" decía la de Blair

"fui a jugar videojuegos donde Black Star aprovechando que tu y Tsubaki no estaban" al parecer, Soul y el chico estrella todavía estaban algo traumados de cuando ellas habían jugado Mortal Kombat, pero bueno, no era cosa suya.

Además, podía sentarse a leer con tranquilidad.

Agarró el libro que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca (lo curioso era que el bibliotecario la miró raro cuando lo pidió) y, tirándose en el sofá, comenzó con su lectura.

Más o menos en la página 20, la joven notó que las acciones de la pareja protagonista estaban tomando un giro un poco más _picante _

-debe parar pronto- pensó la chica.

Error.

Las tres siguientes páginas mostraban, de una manera bastante explicita, como los dos personajes llevaban sus sentimientos a algo bastante más _físico_.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, sentía las mejillas tibias y sus hormonas hacían el intento de recrear aquella escena con _ese personaje de cabellos blancos que todos hasta el gilipollas de Black Star sabemos quien es, _ella dio un suspiro y observando la puerta, volvió a tomar aquel libro entre sus manos

-solo quiero saber cómo termina- se dijo a sí misma, si bien aquello no era menos cierto, la boca le quedo con sabor a excusa barata.

Varias páginas después volvió a cerrarlo, esperando a que el calor en sus mejillas desapareciera, que sus hormonas se calmaran y que su corazón regresara a su ritmo normal. Al parecer, era imposible que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante aquel estimulo visual, al fin y al cabo podía llegar a ser peor que una película, dado que su mente podía mostrarle aquellas escenas incluso más explicitas de lo que ya eran _y con otras personas_.

Se quitó la corbata y el chaleco que siempre solía llevar con el fin de mitigar un poco el calor que sentía y retomó, nuevamente, su lectura.

Cuando estaba leyendo _otra_ de aquellas escenas, escuchó una risa divertida a su lado

-¿si ya te diste cuenta de que es una novela erótica, por qué la sigues leyendo?- le preguntó Blair con la más pícara de sus miradas, haciendo sonrojar (aun más de lo que ya estaba) a la rubia

-solo quiero saber cómo termina- le dijo

-eso es solo una excusa, ¿verdad?- la gata se le acercó bastante más de lo que Maka estaba acostumbrada

-lo sigues leyendo por qué tu mente lo recrea con...- y le susurró el nombre al oído de tal manera que la técnico se sonrojó hasta las orejas

-yo...-

-¿qué hacen?- les preguntó Soul un tanto celoso al verlas tan cerca

-nada, solo estaba viendo el libro que Maka-chan estaba leyendo, nya...- y la gata se alejó de ella. El técnico dio un suspiro y cerró el libro.

No iba a terminarlo eso era seguro.

¿A quién mierda quería engañar con eso?, estaba segura de que volvería a tomarlo cuando todas las luces del departamento estuvieran apagadas y ella pudiera leerlo a gusto bajo la luz de su lámpara.

* * *

Creo que este nos ha pasado a todas las personas que leímos, por primera vez, un lemmon por accidente y no solo lo terminamos sino que se convirtió en un habito XD


	4. cliché numero 4

_Por esas veces en las que alguien te pide algo..._

_y aunque no quieras acabas accediendo..._

Sid miraba aburrido a los alumnos que, sentados en sus respectivos bancos, ponian atención a la (maldita) hoja de papel que tenían en frente: estaban haciendo un examen.

Para el que, por supuesto, Black Star estaba perfectamente preparado, al final, había sido un poco mas listo que la vez anterior y no había tratado de robarse la maldita prueba. No señoras y señores, esta vez él había usado la cabeza y había hecho la cosa mas sensata que podía haber echo: sentarse al lado de Maka.

-Oye, pecho plano- ella dejó de escribir un momento y lo miró

-¿que quieres?- le preguntó un tanto molesta por el mote

-dame la cinco-

-Black Star...-

-¿qué?-

-¿quieres tomar tu lapiz y metertelo por donde te quepa?-

-no-

-misma respuesta- el peliazul tardo unos cinco minutos en desifrar lo que había dicho la técnico

-vamos, no jodas y dame la cinco-

-dejame en paz-

-así que esas tenemos,¿eh?...- el chico estrella se quitó el zapato y, usando los dedos de sus pies, le bajo la calceta a la chica, ella dio un suspiro y marcó con lapiz mina todas las altenativas de todas las preguntas de la página: el idiota no tenía como saber cual era la verdadera, luego se agachó y subió su media

-te crees muy lista pero vas a acabar dandome las respuestas ya lo veras-pensó el chico dando un suspiro. Luego volvió a mirar a la rubia

-si me das las respuests te pago...-

-me insultas...-

-le saco fotos a Soul en las duchas- ella dejó de escribir

-si quisiera hacer eso habría puesto una cámara en la ducha de casa hace mucho tiempo- contestó finalmente

-te doy una foto mia con mi autografo-

-¿es eso lo mejor que tienes?- aquello le pegó en el orgullo al peliazul

-okey- Maka lo vio escribir algo en un papel

-creo que ya se rindio- pensó ella.

Error.

El chico le pasó el dibujo de un charizard lanzando llamas, en una esquinita se leía

"si no me das las respuestas charizard se enojará contigo", ella se lo devolvió con el dibujo de articuno

"me vale madres porque articuno se pasa por el culo sus ataques de fuego"

-¡¿qué tiene ese papel?!- les gritó Sid.

Mierda.

-Al parecer ninguno de ustedes tiene algún tipo de torpedo- dijo el zombie, ambos chicos estaban en ropa interior en el suelo

-agradesco tener las calzas encima o notarian que tengo puestas las que me dio mi padre- pensó la rubia mientras subia a su asiento dando un suspiro

-dame la cinco- le pidió nuevamente el chico estrella, Maka quebró el lapiz

-tengo quue terminar de dar el examen en ropa interior por culpa tuya, ¿y todavia te atreves a pedirme las respuestas?-

-si- la de coletas se quedó mirandolo por un momento, luego dio un suspiro y sacó el brazo de encima de la hoja, permitiendo que el chico mirara.

Al fin y al cabo ya había tenido bastantes problemas.


	5. cliché numero 5

_Por esas veces en las que te preguntan si te gusta alguien, mientes al decir que no y le atinan..._

Kid, Soul y Black Star estaban en la mansión del primero, de un día para otro esta había dejado de ser tan mareante debido a su simetría

-oigan ya, en serio, ¿por qué quisieron venir?- preguntó el shinigami

-Maka invitó a Tsubaki a jugar Metal Slug y no quiero imaginarme sus caras cuando jueguen algo cuyo objetivo es simplemente hacer recortes de personal- contestó el alvino con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda

-no entiendo que tanto miedo pueden dar-

-tómale la cara al kishin, mézclala con la de Gasai Yuno y súmale la risa de kira. Allí lo tienes- explicó el chico estrella, al pelinegro le dio un escalofrío

-nunca voy a ir a jugar videojuegos con ellas allí, me basta con la de Patty jugando "Black"- dio un suspiro luego miró al Evans -oye Soul, hay algo que quería preguntarte-

-dispara- le dijo el oji rubí mientras tomaba un poco de gaseosa

-¿hay alguien que te guste?- el chico escupió la bebida

-¡¿a qué coño viene esa puta pregunta?!-

-bueno, varias chicas se te han declarado y nunca has mostrado interés por alguna en particular, así que o ya te gusta alguien en particular o eres gay, eso último va por lo de Blair, por cierto-

-oye rayitas, es evidente que a Soul le gusta la tetas planas de Maka- dijo Black Star con demasiada seriedad para ser él.

Los otros dos se quedaron de piedra.

Particularmente el Evans, quien no se tragaba que su amigo notara detalles como esos.

-¿Es...cierto?- le preguntó Kid

-para nada...-

-eso es tan cierto como que Maka tiene talla 100 de pecho y este- señaló al shinigami -no es un rayitas-

-¡¿CUANTAS PUTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE, MALDITO MONO QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME ASÍ?!-

-oye...pero... ¿por qué lo dices?-

-veamos- levantó la mano listo para enumerar -dices que darías tu vida para protegerla, no dejas que ningún personaje de sexo masculino se le acerque si no es para pedirle una tarea, te robas las cartas que le dejan en el cajón de sus zapatos-

-¡¿cómo sabes eso?!

-un Dios tiene sus fuentes- le dijo -soportas que te golpee, aunque no entiendo por qué le coqueteas a tus fans SOLO si ella está presente, porque si no apenas les hablas... ¿crees que la pones celosa?- Soul se sintió completamente atrapado, sin embargo estaba decidido a que no se notara

-te estás imaginando cosas-

-¿también me imagine cuando amenazaste al tipo que la iba a invitar a salir?-

Mierda

Kid estaba cada vez más sorprendido de las observaciones del chico estrella

-¿hiciste eso?- le preguntó al Evans, quien estaba callado

-¿y tu con Tsubaki?- hizo una patética tentativa de destruirle la moral al chico.

No funcionó

-creo que es la única digna de ser la novia de un Dios como yo- fue su tranquila y directa respuesta. Justo sonó el teléfono del Evans, para colmo de sus nervios, era Maka

-Tsubaki ya se fue, así que puedes volver cuando quieras- fueron las palabras de la Albarn

-vale- luego colgó -yo me voy-

-Blair no está, ¿cierto?- el chico no respondió

-nos vemos-.

Cuando Soul se fue, Kid miró a Black Star

-¿cuanto de eso es de uno de los mangas que te prestó Maka?-

-todo...es típico que el tío guay se enamore de la tipa que peor lo trata, me sorprende que coincidiera- y seguido una gran carcajada, Kid se dio un golpe en la frente

-pobre Soul...- murmuró.

Eso sí que debía de haber sido incomodo.


	6. cliché numero 6

_La gran ventaja de ser bajito..._

_(si eres hombre)_

Cualquier persona que viera a Black Star, sobretodo si estaba con Tsubaki al lado, notaba un evidente y _pequeño_ detalle de su anatomía, algo _pequeño_ que podía tomarse como un _pequeño _problema para ciertas _pequeñas _cosas.

Oh, vamos, que era evidente que el peli azul era un maldito pitufo tan solo uno o dos centimetros más alto que Maka y, mierda, eso era ser MUY enano.

Cosa que, por supuesto, era objeto de burla de sus amigos Soul y Kid quienes, cuando este ya se ponía pesado no tenían ningún tipo de reparo en sacarle en cara el tema. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, al chico estrella parecía tenerle sin cuidado, incluso, cuando se lo sacaban este soltaba una risa extraña y bastante pervertida

-voy a contarles mi _pequeño_ secreto- les dijo un día con aquella sonrisa

-insisto en que debes estar bromenado, ¿que ventaja tiene ser bajito?, apuesto que mas de alguna fangirl del yaoi dice que eres uke- le dijo el Evans riendose.

Justo en ese momento, Liz iba corriendo por el pasillo con unas cabreadas...¡¿Tsubaki y Crona?!, bueno si, que iban detras de ella con pinta de estar a punto de matarla

-miren esto- Black Star se puso en camino de la pelinegra, quien, al verlo, bajó bastante la velocidad de su carrera, sin embargo, no alcanzó a frenar como para no chocar con su técnico.

Una suave "boing" se escuchó en el lugar, dado que el chico estrella quedaba justo a la altura de sus (grandes, redondos, firmes, suaves y con un leve olor a _mujer_) pechos

-lo siento susurró la chica antes de salir corriendo tras la pistola

-y así es cada vez que la abrazo o choco con ella- seguido aquello de una risa pervertida que le habría dado escalofrios a la espada demoniaca.

En definitiva, ser bajito tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

En el proximo cliché Liz va a saber como es hacer enojar a gente a la que nunca has visto cabreada XD


	7. cliché numero 7

_Hacer enojar a alguien a quien nunca has visto cabreado…_

_Y sentir que has desatado el apocalipsis…_

-Hola Crona- le sonrió la espada demoniaca a la peli rosada. Quien, al igual que el arma, sostenía una insana cantidad de libros en los brazos

-ho…hola- saludó la técnico con una tímida sonrisa

-¿vas a leerte todo eso?-

-no…le pregunte a Sid-kun si podía ayudar en algo…-

-ya veo-

-¿y tú?-

-Black Star tenía que hacerlo, pero creo que es mejor que lo haga yo-

-entiendo- acto seguido, la luz del lugar se apagó

-¿habrá sido en todo el Shibusen?- susurró Tsubaki un tanto nerviosa, Crona ya había tomado su puesto en el Sr. Rincón que todos queremos –calma, ya va a volver-

-no me gusta la oscuridad…aunque vaya con mi estado de ánimo…-

-no quiero saber qué clase de cosas salen de su boca cuando esta triste- pensó Tsubaki –oye, Crona, antes de que empieces con un discurso capaz de hacer llorar a una piedra, ¿salimos de aquí?- la chica asintió y se agarró a la manga de la espada, apenas dieron un paso, escucharon un fuerte portazo

-¿era aquí?- preguntó la técnico

-creo que sí, pero solo debe ser el viento-

-hoy no hay viento-

-déjame creer que fue eso, por favor- la biblioteca estaba completamente desierta a esa hora pues era la de comer, por lo usual los que necesitaban terminar una tarea iban a la sala de computación, era más fácil obtener la información que se necesitaba, además, tampoco estaba la bibliotecaria a esa hora.

Una respiración entrecortada es escuchó tras ellas, ambas se voltearon asustadas.

Una mujer con el pelo hasta la rodilla y un rostro enfermamente deforme estaba allí.

Las dos se fueron para atrás, lanzando un grito, Crona incluso soltó una lagrimitas.

Una risa invadió el lugar

-¡joder, Maka tenía razón, estas bromas son geniales!- y Liz se reía de forma estridente al ver las reacciones de sus víctimas, quienes la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos –lo siento, pero hice una apuesta con Patty después de que Maka nos contara algunas de sus travesuras…- su risa se apagó al ver que, lentamente, los ceños de Tsubaki y Crona se iban frunciendo

-¿están…bien?- Liz nunca pensó ver tal expresión de rabia en las caras de ambas chicas, a modo de respuesta, una afilada hoja apareció en la muñeca de la espada demoniaca y Crona hizo tronar, de forma aterradora, sus nudillos

-yo que tú, corro- le dijo Maka con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y aquí estamos yo y mi compañera Maka, desde Jacqueline y Soul observando la persecución que se está llevando a cabo en este mismo instante entre las siempre tranquilas Crona y Tsubaki en contra de la mayor chismosa de todo el Shibusen- dijo Kim desde su puesto sobre su arma

-exacto Kim y al parecer la están alcanzando- las dos descendieron muy cerca de la pistola, quien corría como desquiciada

-ahora vas a pensarlo mejor antes de jugarnos malas pasadas, ¿no, Liz?- le preguntó la peli rosada

-¡¿este era el plan desde el principio?!-

-si- le contestó Maka –yo que tú voy más rápido, están a pocos metros-

-¡¿no me vas a ayudar?!-

-claro que no, yo valoro demasiado mi vida- le dijo Kim

-pero estaremos por aquí para verte sufrir- las dos se alejaron

-por Dios que se cansen ellas primero…- rogó Liz

-me preguntó que les habrán hecho- pensó el Evans un tanto confundido.

* * *

Si, en el próximo vas a saber que les hizo Liz a Kim y Maka XD


	8. cliché numero 8

_Un aplauso para esas personas que a pesar de tener un aspecto inocente son mas sadistas y manipuladoras que cualquier mafioso…_

Kim entró corriendo al aula de los objetos perdidos, ¡¿Cómo mierda se suponía que había dejado (dios sabrá dónde) algo tan importante?!

Para su buena suerte, no era la única persona en el lugar, Maka también revolvía todo el lugar, buscando algo con desesperación

-¡¿has visto un cuaderno pequeño, de color morado con una luna menguante dibujada en la tapa?!- le preguntó a la de coletas

-¡¿has visto un cuaderno verde con una estrella lila en la tapa?!- las respuestas fueron negativas, Kim casi se metió de cabeza a una enorme caja de cartón llena de libros

-¡no puedo creer que haya dejado mi diario tirado, maldita sea!-

-¡¿bromeas?, yo dejé tirado mi cancionero!-

-¿escribes canciones?-

-y poemas…solo de vez en cuando- admitió un poco avergonzada

-cosita…-

-¡Kim!-

-si lo sé, no es el momento, pero no me lo esperaba de ti- le dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de la mentada caja

-espero que nadie más los encuentre-

-sí, yo tengo allí cosas muy…privadas-

-¿buscan unos cuadernos?- les preguntó Patty entrando al lugar

-si, ¿por qué?-

-mi hermana los tiene-

No, maldita sea, no podían tener TAN mala suerte

-¿Dónde está?-

-creo que en nuestra cla…- las otras dos ya había salido hechas un maldito cohete del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar, que en ese momento estaba casi vacío, estaba la mayor de las Thompson con el cuaderno de Maka abierto de par en par

-no sabía que fueras tan tierna…- le dijo a la otra rubia cuando la vio

-yo no soy tierna-

"_La persistente pregunta me mantuvo despierta_

_2 am, ¿A quién amas?_

_Me pregunto hasta que estoy totalmente despierta._

_Ahora estoy dando vueltas,_

_Deseando que estuvieras a mi puerta_

_La abriría y tú dirías:_

_Encantado de conocerte_

_Lo único que sé es que estaba encantada de conocerte."_

Leyó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, la chica se ruborizó

-¡oye eso es…!-

"_Esta es mi oración:_

_Que se trataba de la primera página_

_Y no de la línea donde la historia termina_

_Mis pensamientos se harán eco de tu nombre_

_Hasta que yo te vuelva a ver._

_Estas son las palabras que contuve_

_Cuando me iba demasiado pronto:_

_Yo estaba encantada de conocerte_

_Por favor, no te enamores de otra persona._

_Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti._

_Por favor, no te enamores de otra persona._

_Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti."_

-¡DAME ESO!- Liz esquivó el saltó que dio Maka para quitarle el cuaderno, para luego tomar el de Kim

"_20 de marzo:_

_Típico: el profesor entrar, se cae de la silla y nadie dice nada por temor a que lo diseccionen. Hoy trajo una especie de canguro._

_En definitiva, lo único bueno de esta clase es…"_

_-_¡SUELTA ESO!- la rubia dejó los dos cuadernos en el banco y corrió hasta la puerta

-¡fue un placer encontrar eso!- les gritó mientras se alejaba

-déjala ir… -le dijo Maka a la peli rosa en un tono demasiado calmado para ella mientras le tomaba el hombro –no sacamos nada con golpearla o perseguirla, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera tenemos mucha fuerza física…pero…- la rubia esbozo una sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato de Alicia –tengo un plan que le va a dejar un trauma, mucho dolor y una buena lección-

-me das miedo, pero tienes mi apoyo-.

* * *

Tres días después, Patty se acercó a Liz con una propuesta muy interesante

-hermana, quiero hacer una apuesta contigo, si ganas voy a robarme la tarjeta de Kid-kun para que vayamos de compras-

-¿qué debo hacer?-

-asustar a Tsubaki y Crona, Maka me contó algunas de sus travesuras y…bueno, a ellas nunca las he visto asustadas, así que…-

-¿por qué no lo haces tú?-

-se van a dar cuenta, yo soy muy obvia-

-trato-

Cuando Liz se alejó, la menor se dio la vuelta.

Kim retiró la tijera del cuello de su peluche de jirafa favorito.

* * *

-y creo que ya se sabes el resto- les dijo Kim a Soul y Jacqueline, todavía estaba siguiendo a Liz, Crona y Tsubaki. La pistola había mostrado bastante aguante hasta el momento

-déjenme ver si entendí: ¿chantajearon a Patty y manipularon a Crona y Tsubaki para que le dieran una paliza?- preguntó el arma de la bruja

-¿y además están orgullosas de eso?- preguntó el Evans, las dos técnicos se miraron

-si- contestaron al unisonó.

En definitiva, esas dos eran muy peligrosas.

* * *

Son bien pocos los clichés con los que me he identificado hasta el momento, pero este ha sido mi favorito hasta el momento (será porque yo soy así? XD)


	9. cliché numero 9

_Por esos amigos que nos hacen notar detalles por lo demás importantes..._

Tsubaki había olvidado la última vez que ella y Maka habían ido juntas a cualquier lado solo ellas dos. Cuando se habían conocido, con Black Star como intermediario al ser amigo de la infancia de la rubia, habían ido a un par de lugares juntas, pero aquellas ocasiones habían desaparecido con la llegada de las Thompson al grupo y, posteriormente, de Crona.

Por ello, cuando Maka se le acercó preguntándole si quería acompañarla a tomarse un café, _solo ellas dos_, no pudo más que asentir un tanto sorprendida.

Cuando se sentaron a una mesa, cada quien con su café frente a ella, la rubia fue la primera en hablar

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-ya lo hiciste- le hizo notar el arma, la otra rió un poco

-si, pero...seré sincera... ¿hay algo...en tu relación con Black Star que no me hayas contado?, no es mi asunto ni nada, pero...- la otra se sintió un tanto sorprendida

-no, solo...bueno, tu sabes a mi él me...pero solo somos buenos amigos-

-¿con ventaja?-

-¡Maka!- le llamó la atención con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

-tranquila, es que...me llama la atención que dejes que te...toque, por eso- la otra la miró confundida

-¿a qué te refieres?- ahora la sorprendida era Maka.

Todo calzó en su cabeza

_-comprendo...por_ eso era- murmuró para si

-no te entiendo- la otra dio un suspiro

-dejémoslo así mejor-

-Maka...-

-okey, okey- la otra le hizo una seña para que se levantara apenas Tsubaki obedeció, la otra le dio un abrazo

-Black Star es uno o dos centímetros más alto que yo, así que...creo que entiendes porque pensé eso, ¿verdad?-

La rubia le quedaba con el rostro, justamente, en la altura de los pechos.

Eso explicaba por qué mierda el chico estrella la abrazaba tanto.

-Maka, tengo que irme- le dijo con un aura negra rodeándola, la otra le dijo que no había problema con algo de nerviosismo

-me sorprende que no lo haya notado...- pensó Maka dando un suspiro.

Al parecer Black Star iba a morir, pero bueno, ese no era su asunto.

* * *

Este cliché va dedicado a _cierta chica de fanfiction que notó un detalle particular de su vida gracias a uno de mis clichés y si eres tu, porque SABES que eres tú _y la forma en la que me imaginé esa situación fue _tan jodidamente **épica **_que decidí convertirla en un cliché porque, vamos, que a veces nuestros amigos nos hacen notar detallitos por lo demás importantes (aunque la situación en este fue un tanto particular)


	10. clichè numero 10

_Tu cara..._

_Cuando alguien se da cuenta de uno de tus secretos..._

Tsubaki estaba lavando los platos mientras miraba de reojo a su técnico, pensando en lo que le había contado Maka

-¿será...realmente por eso?- se preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. La verdad era que, como toda mujer, tenía la tendencia a acomplejarse por algo de su anatomía, casualmente por lo mismo que Maka: el tamaño de sus senos.

Pero, por el contrario, en ella era por su tamaño un poco...más grande que el común.

Siempre la había hecho sentir incomoda el sentir miradas en aquella curvada parte de su cuerpo, le molestaba sentir que...tal vez...no, no era posible que el chico estrella la quisiera solo por eso.

Eso le destrozaria el corazón en tantos pedazos que podrían poner uno por centimetro en toda la tierra y les sobraría.

Muy bien...hora de afrontar la verdad

-Black Star...-

-dime- le dijo el pitufo dejando de hacer flexiones

-he notado que...últimamente me...abrazas mucho...¿hay...algún motivo en especial?- el joven se quedó callado -es que...alguien que tiene más o menos tu estatura me dio un abrazo y no pude evitar pensar que...bueno, quedas...aquí- la joven señaló su pecho.

Lo siguiente hizo que todo rastro de verguenza o duda se le cambiara por una enormes y jodidas ganas de reirse hasta que se le partieran las cuerdas vocales.

Un fuerte (y para nada masculino, habría dicho el chico) sonrojo le trepó por las mejillas, movio las manos con nerviosismo y pareció que los ojos se le salian de las orbitas. Para más remate, pasó algo que muchos creían imposible.

Black Star empezó a tartamudear

-n..n...n...no...l...- el chico se desarmó los de por si ya desordenados cabellos mientas murmuraba cosas de lo más incoherentes

-Black Star...si...-

-**¡NO ES POR ESO, LO JURO!- **le gritó con tanta fuerza que posiblemente a Maka, que estaba comodamente en el sillón de su departamente, se le habría caído el libro del susto.

La espada demoniaca hizo un titanico esfuerzo para no cagarse de la risa

-iba a decirte que...-

-**¡DE VERDAD QUE NO ES POR ESO, NO TE ABRAZO PARA MANOSEARTE, ES EN SERIO!- **en todos sus años de vida, Tsubaki pensó que vería a Black Star tan histerico

-mejor dejemoslo así...- no, el pitufo pervertido pagaría por su osadía, pero, al menos por el momento, trataría de no tocar el tema a menos que quisira que al chico le diera un ataque.

Aunque, viendolo de esa forma, tambien sería una buena venganza.


	11. cliché numero 11

_Bromas idiotas con dolorosas consecuencias..._

_parte 1: por qué es malo sorprender a alguien con un disfraz de oso_

Tsubaki estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escuchó los pasos de su técnico, por ello se envolvió rapidamentente en una toalla

-¡Tsubaki, mira lo que me encontre tirado!- le grtió el chico cuando esta salió para saber que le pasaba: en sus manos, Black Star tenía un disfraz de oso

-¿de donde sacaste eso?-

-lo encontré en un basurero, voy a ir a jugarle una buena a Maka, por cierto- el chico se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la frente, luego salió corriendo -¡gracias por la vista!- la peli negra no entendió ni madres hasta que se dio cuenta de que su toalla se había soltado.

El pitufo se acercó al departamento de sus amigos ya con el disfraz puesto, la puerta estaba abierta y daba la impresión de que no había nadie, con cautela, se a cercó a la habitación de Maka.

La chica estaba durmiendo en su cama, tenía el cabelo hecho un lio, la blusa arrugada, algunos mechones de pelo callendole por la frente y un pequeño hilito de saliva que le caía por la comisura del labio

-como siempre las tsunderes son inquietas para dormir- pensó divertido antes de picarle la frente a la chica, quien en lugar de ponerle atención se dio la vuelta, enrrollandose, y siguió durmiendo

-oye tetas planas, despierta- le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ella despertó con notable cansancio, se frotó el ojo y despues lo volteo a ver

_(advertencia: la siguiente escena contiene violencia explicicta y una tsundere armada, se recomienda discreción)_

La chica se puso blanca y pego un grito

-¡PEDOBEAR VIENE POR MI!-

-¿pedobear?- la chica agarró una enciclopedia y se la lanzó en plenos huevos, el chico se encongio de dolor y cayó al suelo, pero aun no terminaba

Maka había sacado un bate de algún lugar de su cuarto.

Primero le dio de putazos en el suelo con el arma, cuendo el chico quizo levantarse, ella le pegó en el estomago y lo tiró por la ventana, el peli azul aterrizó en el duro y frio concreto

_(Así es lectores, acaban de ser testigos de que Black Star es inmortal, acaba de caerse de un quinto piso y aun está vivo)_

Quizó levantarse, pero una enciclopedia lanzada como un shuriken le aterrizó directo en el craneo, dejandolo inconciente.

Eso le pasaba por hacer bromas idiotas.


	12. cliché numero 12

_Bromas idiotas con dolorosas consecuencias..._

_Parte II: el retorno de las bromas idiotas con dolorosas consecuencias_

Después de pasado el incidente en donde Maka fue catalogada por el chico estrella como "la loca del bate", ambos acordaron hacerle una pequeña broma a la mayor de las Thompson.

Había nevado aquel día y las calles de la ciudad del eterno halloween estaban cubiertas con un manto tan blanquecino como el mármol pulido. Los dos técnicos y sus armas se juntaron en un parque cercano, al Evans le había llamado la atención el enorme abrigo que se había colocado la Albarn

-Maka, Black Star ya tiene su traje, ¿tu qué vas a usar?- le preguntó Tsubaki

-esto- la chica sacó algo de su mochila, en unos segundos se había ensartado una bolsa de papel en la cabeza con un solo agujero al lado izquierdo

-estamos listos- dijeron al unisonó levantando el pulgar

-esta es una visión perturbadora- pensó la espada demoniaca cuando estos se alejaban corriendo jalando un trineo.

Liz iba tranquilamente hacia el Shibusen con su hermana al lado, Kid se había quedado haciendo algo con el papel higiénico, cuando sintió una manos intrusas en sus hombros, cuando se dio la vuelta vio un enorme oso parado en dos patas frente a ella.

Dio un grito y se fue de espaldas...

Donde fue atrapada por un (¿) hombre (?) que llevaba un enorme abrigo y una bolsa de papel en la cabeza

_Persona traumada en 3, 2, 1..._

Los dos extraños la subieron al trineo y, usando un par de cuerdas, comenzaron a tirar de él, arrastrándola por la calle a una velocidad enfermiza, ella gritaba.

Pararon cuando llegaron a la puerta del Shibusen, donde la pistola fue lanzada por el pasillo, aterrizando en la pared. Las carcajadas de Black Star y Maka no se hicieron esperar.

Comprendiendo que se la habían jugado buena, Liz se puso de pie

-Patty, transfórmate- le ordenó a su hermana, quien había llegado a su lado

-¿que?-

-que te transformes, **ahora- **la otra rubia tragó saliva y aterrizó, en su forma de arma, en las manos de su hermana mayor.

Para cuando Soul y Tsubaki llegaron al Shibusen, vieron a Black Star y a Maka corriendo por sus vidas con una furiosa Liz detrás de ellos

-me temo que voy a tener que sacarle casquillos de bala a Black Star del trasero- dijo la espada demoniaca dando un suspiro

-si es que sobrevive- fue la respuesta del Evans.


	13. cliché numero 13

_Bromas idiotas con dolorosas consecuencias_

_parte III: el cliché que cierra innsesariamente la trilogía de las bromas idiotas con dolorosas consecuencias_

Maka se colocó los audifonos, que estaban conectados al computador, para despues conectar el pequeño microfono.

Black Star le había recomendado un juego online llamado "hotel 626", al que solo se podía acceder desde las seis de la tarde hasta las seis de la mañana, dado que era invierno, ya era de noche

-muy bien, creo que esto está listo- murmuró la chica al empezar el juego. Para darle más ambiente había apagado las luces de la habitación

Hizo que el personaje llegara al pasillo (tan solo en calzoncillos cosa que ella consideraba una muy mala idea), tras lo que comenzó a perseguirla una masa negra de oscuridad

-veamos...eh...- se acercó a una puerta, en donde logró entrar. La música y los efectos de sonido ya estaban asustandola...solo un poco.

En el suelo, había una cámara

-ella vive en la oscuridad, muestrale la luz- leyó en la pantalla -¿a qué rayos se...?- de la nada apareció una mujer completamente blanca que parecía gritar y hacer movimientos extraños, la Albarn dio un grito mientras máquinaba a toda velocidad lo que debía hacer

-esperen...- le apuntó con la mentada cámara, la mujer gritaba con el flash. Llegó a un punto en donde se fue

-listo, ahora...- salió por una puerta y se dirigió a otro pasillo, bajando por unas escaleras, llegó a un cuarto completamente oscuro, en un rincón, había una niñita en una cuna

-cantale una canción de cuna- leyó la rubia -¿por qué carajo tengo que...?- la chiquilla de la cuna se revolvió, de la nada, saltó hacía el personaje: los ojos se le habían vuelto completamente negros y su expresión era la de un verdadero demonio.

Casi se cayó de la silla.

-Las cosas que me hacen hacer, me cago en Dios- murmuró la chica mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción cuya letra era unicamente un "na na na".

-¿Qué diablos hace Maka?- le preguntó Soul a Blair

-no lo sé, pero luce nerviosa- le dijo la gata

-voy a asustarla-

-no creo que sea buena idea- le dijo la peli morada, el Evans no le hizo caso y entró a la habitación de su técnico, quien no lo sintió debido a los audifonos

-mierda, me va a agarrar la oscuridad, ¿donde putas se supone que tengo que ir?- pensaba extremadamente nerviosa mientras el personaje se arrastraba por el suelo.

Justo en ese momento alguien le colocó las manos en los hombros.

Soul salió disparado del cuarto cuando Maka, despues de dar un grito que de seguro lo escucho Astaroth en el centro del universo, le tiró la CPU del computador en la cara, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho

-te dije que no era una buena idea- pensó Blair mientras Maka trataba de reanimar (inutilmente) a su arma.


	14. cliché numero 14

_Porque nunca faltará el amigo que se dé cuenta de quién te gusta…_

Kid agarró (con perfecta simetría) la taza sin orejas (perfectamente simétrica) para luego observar a la persona que tenía enfrente: Maka parecía bastante pérdida dentro de su taza de té.

Las pistolas la habían invitado, pero la joven había llegado un rato antes y las hermanas no estaban, así que el shinigami, por cortesía, le había invitado una taza de té pata esperarlas.

Al fin y al cabo si Liz la usaba de muñeca iba a necesitar algo relajante.

-Oye, Kid, ¿qué pasó el otro día con Crona?- le preguntó dejando su tasa en la mesa. El chico dio un suspiro

-chocó con un tipo, trató de disculparse y él la empujó y le dijo "ten más cuidado jodida bruja"- el joven apretó con fuera su (simétrica) taza, la rubia asintió

-comprendo. Tengo entendido que tú la consolaste-

-hice el intento. Pero…- nuevo suspiro –nunca había visto a alguien llorar tanto…y yo tampoco me había sentido tan impotente…-

-quieres protegerla…- susurró la rubia, el shinigami no se percato del leve tono de descubrimiento que había en la voz de la tsundere, así que, sin pensar mucho su respuesta dijo

-creo que si…no…no me gustaría verla llorar de esa forma otra vez…no cero poder…-

-comprendo que quieras protegerla, al fin y al cabo la amas, ¿no es así?- le preguntó sin burla, casi como un comentario casual.

Kid se ahogó con la bebida caliente, escupiéndola sobre la mesa (por más indecoroso que fuese) mientras un fuerte sonrojo le invadía prácticamente todo el cuerpo

-¡N...NO, ES SOLO QUE…ES POR LO MISMO QUE TÚ ES…UNA PERSONA…EH…UN POCO DÉBIL…ES NORMAL QUERER…!- no, no se atrevía a decir "protegerla". Además, él no era idiota, sabía que la Albarn lo había tomado por sorpresa y que, para variar, con su actitud había acabado restregándole en la cara los sentimientos que apenas estaban naciendo por la chica peli rosada

-lo siento- se disculpó Maka con el joven al notar lo mucho que lo había incomodado.

* * *

CONCURSO!

Este cliché contiene una escena de un anime, a la primera persona que adivine de cual anime es y más o menos el contexto de dicha escena voy a hacerle un fic a petición (no hago yuri ni yaoi fuerte, para que quede claro ni tampoco lemmon explicito) en fin, eso


	15. cliché numero 15

_Amigos que nos chantajean..._

_Todos los tenemos..._

Blair iba corriendo al departamento que compartía con Soul y Maka esperando a que esta última se encontrara en casa.

A diferencia de la rubia, ella no era tan aficionada a la lectura (tenía que ser una BUENA historia para que le llamase la atención, nada de mierdas que el autor se sacara del agujero más profundo de su... mente) y si su amiga del cabaret le había recomendado una novela, era porque esta debía de ser tan buena como las caras que ponía Spirit (y esas eran épicas).

Para su suerte, la Albarn estaba en casa cuando llegó

-¡MAKA!- la llamó con fuerza

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó la de coletas mientras batía algo de un bol que desprendía un dulce aroma

-¿qué preparas?-

-galletas. Estaba aburrida y se me antojaba un dulce-

-ya veo, pero en fin, necesito tu pase de la biblioteca-

-no- la gata puso carita triste

-¿por qué no...?-

-esa cara no sirve conmigo. Y no voy a dártelo después de lo que pediste la última vez-

-oh, vamos, solo fue un manual de...-

-¡que yo tuve que ir a devolver!- la gata dio un suspiro, okey, forzada a usar su arma secreta

-muy bien, se lo diré a Soul- la rubia alzó una ceja

-Soul no tiene pase de la biblioteca-

-no me refiero a eso-Blair le lanzó la más pícara de sus miradas, a la menor se le erizaron los pelos -me refiero a las cosas que dices cuando duermes...- Maka tragó en seco

-yo no hablo dormida- negó pese a saber que, de hacerlo, ella no estaría enterada

-si que lo haces, Ma-ki-ta y déjame decirte que eres una jovencita con muchísima imaginación...y sabes a lo que me refiero, al fin y al cabo debes de acordarte de _esos_ sueño, ¿no?- la cara de Maka no tenía nada que envidiarle nada al color de un tomate maduro

-no te atreverías- dijo con un notable nerviosismo

-me pregunto si debería decirle primero lo de las cadenas o tal vez...- en su mano se hallaba una tarjeta con la foto de la Albarn

-las galletas van a estar en una media hora, no te tardes-.


	16. cliché numero 16

_Hay quienes dicen que no tuviste adolescencia si nunca fuiste atrapado a punto de...bueno, ustedes entienden_

Soul volvió a juntar su boca con la de su técnico, a quien ya le había soltado el cabello y quitado el chaleco.

Desde hacía un tiempo que ambos tenían una relación de _esa _clase, algo esperado por algunos, inesperado para otros y doloroso para unos cuantos.

La cosa era que, pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar debido a que vivían juntos, no habían compartido la cama de _esa forma_ (aun). La verdad era que habían dormido juntos en algunas ocasiones, pero _juntos_ no era lo mismo que _revueltos_.

Sin embargo debido a la situación en la que estaban en ese momento era probable que su aun existente virginidad fuera a desaparecer, al fin y al cabo, ambos sobre la cama del Evans, besándose (tal vez) con demasiada fogosidad y con ganas de arrancarle al otro la ropa con los dientes no era precisamente una situación que fuera a acabar con otra cosa.

Soul sonrió contra la boca de la rubia, al fin había conseguido que Maka dejara de ser tan _tsun _y le mostrara un poco de _dere _en algunas ocasiones Aunque había descubierto que esa última faceta era únicamente para él en momentos más o menos íntimos.

Y en ese momento estaban teniendo el momento más intimo que habían vivido juntos, si (**su) **Maka iba a dejar caer su pudor junto con su ropa, ese era el momento.

La chica se posicionó sobre él, quien, aprovechó para quitarle la falda, revelando unas braguitas negras con puntos blancos. No era una prenda precisamente _seductora, _pero vaya que era ajustada, porque delineaba perfectamente la linea de trasero que se suponía debía cubrir.

(linea de trasero que deseaba manosear, acariciar, morder, besar y apretar, por cierto)

La joven le dio un beso en los labios a la par que comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, para después depositar un beso en la zona. El alvino la miró, el calor estaba pervirtiendo un poco sus facciones, pero todavía no estaba fuera de si.

Y él tenía toda la intención de enloquecer a su técnico como la chica estaba enloqueciendolo a él.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico colocó su mano en la nuca de la joven para besarla ella se resistió, mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos, para luego tragar saliva

—esta asquerosa y obscena sensación...— la chica miró hacía la puerta —¿pa...papá?— en efecto, de pie, en el marco de la puerta estaba Spirit con una expresión...dejemoslo en "indescriptible".

Santa mierda.

* * *

Este es el premio del concurso para , quien me mandó privados hasta que le atinó XD. Su petición fue una escena bien "apasionante" entre Soul y Maka, espero que eso haya satisfecho tus expectativas !nos leemos¡


	17. cliché numero 17

_La curiosidad no mata al gato…_

_Usualmente solo le deja un trauma irreparable…_

"no toques esa caja"

Esas habían sido las palabras de Blair hacía unas… ¿dos horas? Más o menos, pero la cosa era que ahora Maka tenía la mentada cajita que la gata mágica había dejado bajo su cama frente a sí.

La última vez que la pelimorada había hecho eso resultaron ser artículos de sadomasoquismo que, para su mala suerte, el Evans había encontrado y tomado como si fueran parte de la propiedad de su técnico.

Desde entonces el maldito pitufo azul la saludaba como "Makista"

Dio un suspiro, por un lado se mostraba reacia a quitarle la tapa por temor a encontrar algún otro artículo extraño, pero por otro lado quería saber que había dentro.

A la mierda, no podía ser peor que el traje de dominatrix.

La abrió.

En el interior había un aparatito con la forma de una pastilla, aunque más o menos del tamaño de un puño cerrado, conectado por un cable a una cajita con el interruptor de encendido/apagado

Listo, ya lo tenía frente a si, ahora, ¿Qué chingados era eso?

Lo sacó tomándolo por el cable y lo extendió por sobre la cama, el alambre recubierto de plástico no media más de medio metro.

Lo observó con detenimiento y agarro la parte con forma de pastilla, estaba fría y parecía estar hecha de plástico. Notó por las manchas que, fuera lo que fuera, no estaba del todo nuevo, pero algún uso debían de haberle dado.

Volvió a dejarlo sobre la cama, esta vez para comprobar el interruptor.

Al apretar "encender" escuchó una leve vibración, comprobando que esta venía de la otra parte del aparato.

Ok, esa cosa vibraba al encenderla… ¿para qué?

Jugó con una de sus coletas y lo encendió nuevamente, la vibración era leve, así que suponía que no podía usarse para dar, por ejemplo, un masaje en la espalda

¿O sería que la batería estaba medio agotada?

Pensó en esa posibilidad, probablemente fura así, pero por otro lado el objeto no parecía tener tanto uso para que las pilas se agotaran, ¿tal vez no estaban nuevas?

-Maka…¿qué…?- volteó a ver a su compañero quien estaba en la puerta, mirándola con una expresión desencajada y la cara totalmente roja

-ah, hola, no te vi llegar-

-yo…he…lamen…lamento interrumpir…- una risa nerviosa brotó de su garganta, ¿Qué mierda tenía que hacer Maka con un…?

Bueno, viéndolo de otra forma era…perfectamente natural, si eso, ¿no tenía acaso ella derecho de…"auto satisfacerse"?

Sin embargo, una cosa era _pensar _que Maka no fuera _una criatura tan asexuada como parecía _y otra era _verla a punto de usa algo como eso_

-oye, ¿sabes qué es esto?-

La miró por un instante, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿eh?-

-que si sabes qué es esto- le mostró el aparato tomándolo por lado que parecía una pastilla

-¿no es…?-

-es de Blair, lo dejó bajo mi cama en una caja-

No sabía si era más perturbador el _tener que decirle lo que era _o _pensar que la chica estaba tocando eso directamente_

-ya llegué- Blair se acercó a ambos y esbozó una sonrisa picarona

-lamento si interrumpo, me voy…-

-oye, ¿Qué es esto? Soul no me dijo- la ojidorado la miró por un momento

-Soul-kun, sal un momento, hay un par de cosas que tengo que decirle a Maka-chan, nya…-.

El Evans entró al baño para comprobar que la rubia seguía lavándose las manos

-¿todavía…?-

-¿no desaparece esta _asquerosa sensación? _NO- y siguió lavándose las manos.

Llevaba una media hora allí después de que Blair le explicara qué era _eso._

* * *

_Creo que TODOS sabemos lo que tenía Maka en su mano, por cierto, esto lo saqué de un video de Dross llamado "alguien me dice que es esto" pobre Maka XD_


End file.
